Geb
|ja_kanji = ゲブ神 |user = N'Doul |namesake = (Egyptian god) |type = Long-Distance Stand Bound Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |seiyuu = |stats = |destpower = C |speed = B |range = A |persistence = B |precision = D |potential = D }} is the Stand of N'Doul, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Despite being named after an earth deity, Geb is bound to a small, shapeless mass of water (small enough to hide inside a canteen).Chapter 184, 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (2) It usually takes the form of a tentacle equipped with a clawed hand. It represents the Egyptian God . Befitting its nature, Geb is consistently portrayed in media as blue. The OVA portrays Geb with a mouth. Abilities Geb's greatest strength is the range at which it can be controlled precisely, enabling N'Doul to sit kilometers away from his target (four kilometers when he attacks the Joestar Group).Chapter 185, 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (3) Combined with N'Doul's ability to sense vibrations from faraway, Geb can reliably act while its user is safe. It is nonetheless a basic Stand whose dangerousness comes more from N'Doul's skill as a Stand user than its inherent power. N'Doul exploited the surrounding desert to hide Geb under the sand and constantly attack by surprise, thought of creating quicksand with the water and used Geb to propel sand into the air, acting as a sonar to detect the sound of the sand falling on The Fool's glider.Chapter 187, 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (5) Water Amorphism Geb, being a body of water, is completely amorphous and hence is exceptionally flexible and nimble, being able to evade Star Platinum's punch by twisting itself. Despite being a mass of water, Geb's claw is strong enough to cut flesh, and even ripped a man's head off and pulled it completely into a metal canteen. When it propels itself at a high enough speed, Geb can even cut through metal. In addition, the water can act as a hard shield against projectiles. However, the water is particularly vulnerable to heat, as Magician's Red's flames could partially evaporate it, wounding N'Doul.Chapter 186, 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (4) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * |-| OVA = * * }} Gallery Manga= Geb.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! GebDrownedManga.png|A pilot drowned by Geb gebhand.jpg|Geb pulling off a pilot's face Gebwatch.png|Geb attacks the sound of the pilot's alarm watch GebFullAppe.png|Geb's full appearance, preparing to attack Kakyoin GebScattering.png|Geb scattering the sand into the air to localize Jotaro and Iggy GebProtectingNDoul.png|Geb protecting its master, N'Doul |-| Anime= Geb briefly.png|Geb's initial appearance/cameo in SC Episode 24 GebdefeatedAvdol.png|Geb facing off with Avdol GebColliders anime.png|Geb protecting its master, N'Doul GEB Card.png|Tarot card representing the Egyptian God, Geb Geb_Anime.png|Geb's stats card Geb silhouette.png|Geb's silhouette, from JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ Geb OVA.png|Geb, as seen in the OVA |-| Other= NDoul Geb jojoeoh.png|Geb's illustration of Eyes of Heaven Gebsfc.png|Geb attacking the Crusaders in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) Trivia *Araki was inspired to create Geb after hearing about someone drowning from a cup of water in a washbasin, and thus thought it would be interesting to have someone drown in a desert.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT *In Egyptian Mythology, Geb is the god of the earth. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands Category:Bound Stands